


Aku Bermimpi Melihat Angkasa III

by Jogag_Busang



Series: LOTUS: Puisi 2015 [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Ini adalah mimpi nyata keempatku. Lagi dan lagi, aku terbuai dalam mimpi.





	Aku Bermimpi Melihat Angkasa III

_Rumahku, rumah yang sederhana_

_Tempat kembali bagi orang-orang yang lupa_

_Saat itu aku mengunjungi teman-temanku_

_Bermain dan bercanda bersama mereka_

_Dengan gelombang sabun yang luar biasa_

_Lalu disemprot menggunakan parfum bidara_

_Aromanya menyebar, membuat kami terlena_

_Malam pun akhirnya menggerayangg_

_Aku duduk-duduk di kursi beranda rumahku_

_Memandangi langit yang dipenuhi konstelasi bintang gemintang_

_Ada-ada saja ulah mereka_

_Misalnya membodohi dengan berpura-pura memanag kambing_

_Atau seorang gadis yang sedang berlan layang-layang_

_Ada juga seorang gadis yang sedang menimba air_

_Kepiting dan ikan yang beradu_

_Timbangan dan singa yang bertarung_

_Tapi, tiba-tiba kulihat, apa itu?_

_Bintang jatuh?_

_Bila iya, apa memang begitu?_

_Ketika bunga itu jatuh, mengapa menyisakan warna?_

_Mereka berkemilau memuncratkan semburat kemerah-merahan_

_Semacam pelangi yang terdampar di malam hari_

_Aku merinding ketika menangkap mukjizat ini_

_Aku terpaku pada angkasa raya yang memukau_

_Aku jatuh cinta padanya_

_Aku terlalu mengaguminya_

_Langit hitam itu menyimpan berjuta kisah_

_Mereka berkeluh kesah_

_Kepada kami_

_Yang terus membodohi diri sendiri_

_Lupa dan melupakan dan berdosa_

_Namun, langit selalu meminta doa_

_Memuja-muji Yang Mulia di sana_

_Bodohnya kita, tidak tahu bagaimana suaranya_

_Aku lantas menangis_

_Ketika burung, katak, jangkrik, kambing, sapi, kucing, lebah, bahkan semut, semuanya bertasbih_

_Sedangkan aku masih menggenggam buih_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulsi di dsa Panggul, pada 01 Agustus 2015. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
